


Stay With Me

by Oziblorac



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Gay Panic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziblorac/pseuds/Oziblorac
Summary: Voltando para sua faculdade após meses distante e disposta a explorar sua sexualidade, Jennie conhece duas garotas que chamam sua atenção.O que poderia ser uma experiência divertida, porém, acaba se mostrando muito mais complicada.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

\- As fotos ainda estão aqui. - Jennie ponderou em voz alta para o amigo escutá-la, deslizando o dedo indicador pela tela do celular para ver o restante das postagens. - Você tem certeza que eles terminaram de vez?   
Não havia qualquer preocupação na cabeça de Jennie sobre este término. Eram pessoas que ela mal conhecia. O que chamava atenção ao caso, na verdade, era que se tratava do casal estrela de seu curso, o casal de quem todos os seus conhecidos comentavam. Curiosidade movia os dedos de Jenn pelo feed, nada mais.   
\- Ela me disse! - James replicou num tom ofendido, como se a garota duvidasse de sua capacidade de colher informações. Olhou para trás para encará-la, pois andava um passo à frente na calçada - Não mudou nada? Nem as legendas?  
Jennie encarava a tela enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos do amigo. Distraída pelas fotos na rede social, acabava por esbarrar em passantes e tropeçar em desníveis do chão onde andavam. Vez ou outra levantava a cabeça para confirmar que o amigo ainda estava ali, a camisa azul clara que ele costumava usar servindo de farol para que ela o seguisse.   
\- Não, acho que não. - A garota queria replicar que jamais reparava em tal coisa, principalmente não a ponto de saber se foram modificadas. Ao invés disso, abriu uma das fotos e encarou o casal que a encarava de volta, sorrindo eternamente. - Eles eram bonitos, né?   
Esse era o grande atrativo do casal, o motivo pelo qual chamavam tanta atenção. Se pareciam com uma versão da Barbie e do Ken, um casal popular de filmes clichês. O menino bonito de porte atlético com a garota magérrima e loira, ambos parecendo confiantes e felizes numa linda paisagem. O casal estava junto da última vez que Jennie os vira e o término veio carregado de surpresa. Não apenas pelo fato em si, mas pelas fofocas que circulavam sem parar, muitas delas contradizendo a alegria que as fotos postadas por ambos na internet transmitiam. O fardo de ser um casal que chama a atenção é a atenção que o término também atrai.  
\- Eles são bonitos, Jennie. - James replicou e aguardou que a garota ficasse ao seu lado na calçada para seguir falando. Ela sabia que era mais por precaução do que por educação que James a esperou. Seu amigo evitava ao máximo se queimar, certamente não queria debater o assunto em voz alta, correndo o risco de ser ouvido. - Esse término pode ser bom pra muita gente. - Seu tom era malicioso, como o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios. Ela conhecia bem aquela expressão, ela vivia no rosto de seu amigo.  
\- Ela é sua amiga, não fala isso. - Jenn disse entre risadas, devolvendo o celular a ele, mais por reflexo do que por não querer mais olhar as postagens.   
\- Ela é minha amiga. - O garoto passou o braço por trás do pescoço da garota e apoiou-o em seus ombros. - Mas ela não é sua amiga, por exemplo.   
\- Você é ridículo. - Jennie bateu o ombro na direção da costela do garoto, por ser onde ela conseguia alcançar no momento. Ambos riram.  
Jenn às vezes se aborrecia com o humor ácido do amigo, mas se sentia grata por como ele conseguia fazê-la rir nas mais diversas ocasiões. Especialmente naquele momento ela estava grata. Entrando pelos portões do campus da faculdade depois de muitos meses, ela tentava não pensar no frio na barriga que sentia pela perspectiva de encontrar seus amigos e colegas novamente. Naquele momento, uma fofoca e um pouco de descontração lhe estavam caindo muito bem.  
\- Só estou dizendo que tem um príncipe e uma princesa solteiros por aqui. - James gesticulou com os braços amplamente, mostrando o campus de faculdade que os cercava. - E você não tem rabo preso com nenhum dos dois. Pode dar uma investida.   
Ali estava novamente James tentando empurrá-la para algum relacionamento amoroso. Era quase um hobby do amigo fazer isso. Ele não parecia aceitar o fato de que ela estava bem do jeito que estava. Isto é, absolutamente solteira. Nenhum único contato com o qual flertar. No auge de seus 20 anos, Jennie se sentia insegura demais para o flerte e, portanto, a ideia de flertar a deixava nervosa. Além disso, nunca tivera relação alguma e, portanto, não sentia falta. James dizia que era um desperdício de sua beleza que ela fizesse isso, mas era como ela aprendera a transitar no mundo.   
Por nenhum motivo, tirando que ela habitualmente continuava os papos de James mesmo sabendo que eles não os levariam a lugar nenhum, ela replicou.  
\- Não tem a menor condição. O John deve ser gay, você sabe disso. Todo mundo suspeitava. - Jenn tentava não se deixar levar pelas fofocas, mas ela própria suspeitava. - E a Rosé deve estar devastada com o término. - Fez-se uma pausa, mas Jennie seguiu antes que James a interrompesse. - Aliás, você tem certeza que não deveria estar consolando sua amiga ao invés de estar aqui me falando esse monte de besteira?  
James esticou seu braço, apontando algo à frente deles, na direção em que caminhavam. Mesmo de longe, Jennie reconheceu os cabelos loiros e compridos de Rosé, em contraste com a cabeça quase sem cabelos de seu amigo Peter, fios escuros cortados muito rente à cabeça. William parecia desconfortável em pé ao lado do banco onde os outros dois estavam sentados, mas esse era o seu jeito usual.  
\- Nós estamos indo consolar a garota. - James prosseguiu. - É possível fazer um pouco de tudo.   
Jenn sorriu mais abertamente, tanto pelo comentário astuto de James como por ver seus amigos depois de tanto tempo. A expectativa do reencontro logo acendeu em seu interior como uma alegria inesperada, substituindo momentaneamente o nervosismo. Eles pareciam tão iguais a quando Jennie se fora que ela podia acreditar, ali olhando-os de longe, que ela havia pausado os amigos, a faculdade e tudo mais para que aguardassem por seu retorno, para que aguardassem por ela.   
Ao se aproximarem do grupo, Jennie foi recebida com um abraço animado de Peter e James segurou a mão que Rosé esticou na direção dele. William veio cumprimentá-los em seguida, dando um abraço rápido em cada um. Jennie cumprimentou Rosé com um sorriso tímido, um pouco incerta sobre como se comportar. Parecia estranho tentar consolar uma garota que ela só conhecia de vista, mas não parecia certo agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo na vida da outra garota quando ela sabia que estava. Seu sorriso foi retribuído de forma triste junto a um aceno de mão que pareceu custar toda a energia que restava no corpo da loira. A garota estava claramente abatida. Os fios loiríssimos de seu cabelo brilhavam à luz do Sol daquela tarde, lhe dando uma aparência vibrante que certamente não combinava com seu ar melancólico, mas fazia juz à sua beleza.  
\- Você vai me contar tudo sobre a Nova Zelândia. - Peter fixou os olhos em Jennie, seu tom de voz animado, mas já voltava a se sentar ao lado de Rosé, segurando a mão da menina. James estava sentado do outro lado dela, a cabeça da garota tombada em seu ombro. A postura de Rosie estava gritantemente diferente do que Jennie havia observado antes de seu intercâmbio ou nas fotos que vira momentos atrás. - Estávamos loucos para você voltar com todos os detalhes.  
\- Eu estava muito ansiosa para voltar, estava com saudade de vocês.   
\- Olha como essa garota é falsa. - Replicou James, diversão em seu rosto. - Meses sem mandar uma mensagem para dizer que ficou com saudade.   
\- Menina, verdade que você passou muito tempo fora, né? A Atlética nem tinha sido criada ainda. A gente tem que te contar isso. - Peter seguiu lançando um olhar zombeteiro para William e indicando-o com um aceno de cabeça. - Esse aí participou da criação e tudo. Foi o momento mais heterossexual da carreira dele.   
Todos riram e William aproveitou a brecha para comentar sua participação.  
A partir daí, o grupo passou a interagir e conversar entre si sobre assuntos que Jennie ainda desconhecia. Ela, então, aproveitou para observá-los e encontrar as mudanças que ocorreram durante sua ausência. Peter, por exemplo, parecia ter levado a sério o preparo de seu corpo para algumas aulas de dança que pretendia fazer naquele período que se iniciava. Seus músculos estavam visivelmente mais definidos, provavelmente pela quantidade de exercícios físicos aos quais o garoto se submeteu nos últimos meses; a pele ainda mais morena por exposição ao sol. William tinha os cabelos mais compridos e seu rosto parecia mais adulto, o maxilar mais marcado, parecia mais confiante do que o usual ao se dirigir ao grupo, contando suas histórias. Mas a mudança mais destacada para Jenn era a forma carinhosa com que seus três amigos tratavam Rosé naquele momento. Quando saíra para seu intercâmbio meses atrás, a loira não era parte de seu grupo de amigos. Ver a intimidade com que a tratavam agora fez Jennie perceber que o tempo que passara distante havia sido suficiente para causar grandes mudanças, talvez maiores do que ela havia imaginado. Sua vida seguiu, mas a de seus amigos também. Ela se sentia um pouco deslocada parada ali e um pouco arrependida de não ter mantido contato mais próximo com seus amigos durante aquele período.  
Apesar de ter se distanciado, porém, e estar lidando com as mudanças, ela sabia que estava sendo bem recebida. Cada um expressando de sua própria maneira, seus amigos pareciam felizes em revê-la, assim como ela estava feliz em revê-los. E, no geral, eles pareciam as mesmas pessoas que ela conhecera, as mesmas expressões de rosto, os mesmos sorrisos, o mesmo humor.   
Quando a atenção do grupo voltou a Jennie, ainda na animação sobre seu intercâmbio, ela se limitou a poucos comentários. Entendia o interesse dos amigos, mas estava sentindo que havia perdido muito da narrativa deles também.   
\- Eu vou contar tudo sobre a Nova Zelândia e vocês vão me contar tudo o que rolou aqui. - A garota sorriu tentando transparecer tranquilidade. Segurou o ombro de William, que estava ao seu lado, e o apertou de leve - Aposto que vocês tem muito mais para me contar do que eu tenho para contar a vocês.

***   
Passaram em frente a um dos prédios em que Jenn nunca havia entrado, destinado às práticas mais avançadas, onde James de despediu do grupo para ir para sua aula. A faculdade em si parecia a mesma de quando Jennie partiu. Os prédios de arquitetura antiga que ficavam algum tempo sem receber as manutenções necessárias, os canteiros que se viam aqui e ali estavam se fechando por conta da estação mais fria que se aproximava e as árvores perdiam suas folhas, que se espalhavam pelo chão. Os estudantes, apesar de Jennie saber que a cada semestre muitos saíam e muitos entravam, formavam um grupo heterogêneo e inalterado pelo passar do tempo. Jovens separavam-se em grupos por onde quer que ela olhasse, nas ruas de concreto e asfalto e nos gramados pisoteados. Alguns poucos errantes sentavam-se sozinhos na cafeteria ou sob sombras de árvores, lendo livros, mexendo no celular ou ouvindo música em seus fones. Às vezes tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. O som ambiente de falatório era marcado por risadas, gritinhos estridentes e música.   
\- A melhor coisa que você fez foi voltar a tempo de estar nas nossas turmas. - Peter falava animadamente, de braços dados com Jennie enquanto caminhavam para a aula. Do outro lado, a mão do garoto ainda segurava a de Rosie, que buscava se engajar nas conversas, mas parecia sinceramente sem forças. William vinha atrás, como um guarda costas. Jennie percebeu que ele rodeava Rosé delicadamente e pensou que talvez ele parecesse mais distante porque sua atenção estava na garota, como um guardião. Fora eles, a garota não conhecia ninguém da nova turma e isso a deixava um pouco apreensiva. - Não se preocupe, Jenn, que eu vou te apresentar todo mundo. - Peter acrescentou, como se tivesse adivinhado os temores da garota.  
O grupo entrou na sala de aula e Jenn seguiu Peter quando os braços e mãos se soltaram para que eles passassem pelos corredores de carteiras escolares. A sala era um grande retângulo branco, com carteiras azuis dispostas em fileiras. Ao lado da porta, uma mesa grande para o professor, na parede, uma lousa branca e pendendo do teto havia um projetor. A sala ainda estava quase vazia, com poucos estudantes aguardando a próxima aula. Rosé seguiu para o fundo da sala sem dizer nada e Jennie ia segui-la, imaginou que o grupo todo fosse fazê-lo. Peter, no entanto, parou diante de uma dupla, sentados lado a lado e rindo. O garoto era John, o ex-namorado bonito de Rosie. Jenn não conhecia a garota que estava com ele. John sorriu abertamente quando ela se aproximou e seu sorriso era largo e acolhedor. Assim, era realmente um sorriso grande. Ele era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente, Jenn pensou surpresa. Peter se encarregou de fazer as apresentações. O nome da outra garota era Hellen. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam soltos e pareciam chegar até pelo menos a base de sua coluna. Ela observava Jennie com um misto de curiosidade e ironia, como se a julgasse.   
Jennie sentiu seu desconforto crescer e, por reflexo, olhou na direção em que Rosé havia seguido. Percebeu, surpresa, que William já estava lá, sentado ao lado dela. Com sua presença silenciosa, fazia companhia para a garota. Hellen acompanhou o olhar de Jennie e, observando a mesma situação, pediu desculpas a John em voz baixíssima enquanto pegava suas coisas e se levantava. A garota se despediu com um aceno rápido e foi sentar-se na carteira à frente de Rosie, virando-se em sua direção para falar com ela. Tal gesto fez Jennie ter uma impressão melhor sobre Hellen, Rosé parecia precisar de apoio. John não pareceu ofender-se e gesticulou com a cabeça para que os outros, Peter e Jennie, fizessem o mesmo.  
\- Em outra oportunidade a gente conversa. Foi um prazer te conhecer oficialmente, Jennie.   
\- Foi um prazer pra mim também.  
Peter então maneou a cabeça como se pedisse desculpas e se afastou. Jennie sorriu para John e seguiu Peter.   
Não devia estar sendo fácil para o grupo. Com as últimas cenas, Jennie sentiu uma certa confusão por parte deles em como agir e em definir como seria sua nova relação. Ainda estavam se adaptando. A garota não conhecia nenhum dos dois ou a história do término em detalhes suficientes (sem as fofocas que circulavam) para tomar um partido, mas notou que John parecia melhor que Rosé e provavelmente precisaria de menos apoio do que ela neste momento, motivo que levou o grupo a se reunir ao redor dela para assistir à aula.   
Jenn sentou-se ao lado de Peter que, por sua vez, sentara-se ao lado de Rosé. Aproveitou o momento para tirar suas coisas da mochila, que já pesava em seu ombro. Colocou sobre a carteira um caderno, seu estojo com materiais de escrita e arrumou a mochila no encosto de sua cadeira. Voltou a atenção a conversa do grupo a tempo de ouvir Peter a réplica de Peter.  
\- Sabe o que vai te animar? A Lisa vai estar no churrasco nesse final de semana. - Peter se esforçou para fazer sua voz soar baixa, ao mesmo tempo que soava malicioso.  
Um sorriso espontâneo surgiu no rosto de Rosé pela primeira vez naquela tarde, até onde Jennie pôde observar. Fôra um sorriso fraco e um pouco irônico, mas o suficiente para que as feições da garota se iluminassem. Jennie focou a atenção na conversa. Não sabia quem era Lisa e a forma como Peter mencionou-a chamou sua atenção.  
\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Peter? - Rosé perguntou sem mudar a expressão em seu rosto.  
\- Nós podemos competir. - Peter riu. A loira fez uma cara engraçada, pois aparentemente não era o que ela esperava ouvir. Não era o que Jennie esperava ouvir também. Os outros soltaram risinhos. - Quem pegar a Lisa primeiro no churrasco, vence.   
\- Eu vou participar também. - William acrescentou, rindo.   
Jennie conhecia bem a fama desses churrascos do curso, que aconteciam duas vezes ao ano. Era um momento (de muitos) em que os jovens universitários extravasavam toda sua energia, positiva ou negativa. Sempre regados a mais bebida do que comida, geravam pegação generalizada e histórias divertidíssimas. Por isso, Jennie não se incomodou com a proposta de Peter. Todos acabariam se pegando mesmo.   
\- Aquela mulher é maravilhosa. - Peter prosseguiu com seu jeito gay afetado. Parecia estar falando de alguma diva pop. - Ela aperfeiçoou muito rápido as técnicas de dança, é uma coisa linda de ver.   
\- Ela é muito bonita. - Rosé prosseguiu, envolvendo-se no assunto. - E ela é extremamente simpática. Lembra, William, daquele dia no bar? Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.   
\- Aquele dia do bar foi uma coisa impressionante. - William concordou. - Bonita demais.   
\- E aquela energia…  
O papo seguiu por esse caminho por um tempo, ao que Jennie só pôde observar. Não conhecia a outra garota. Mas observou a empolgação com que seus amigos falavam dela, a animação que repentinamente acendeu as feições de Rosé. Começou a imaginar como seria Lisa, quem seria essa criatura mística, esta lenda da qual ela nunca ouvira falar.

***

\- Quem é Lisa? - Jennie finalmente conseguiu perguntar a James, quando ambos se afastaram das portas do prédio e do grupo de amigos para buscar algo para comer em algum dos bares do campus. Andavam de braços dados, então estavam bem próximos um do outro. Ainda assim, perguntou em voz baixa. Algo naquela pergunta lhe causava vergonha.   
\- Por que você quer saber quem é a Lisa? - James lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas o sorriso acusava uma diversão sendo despertada pelo assunto.  
Era difícil aceitar e confessar a si mesma ou a James que ela estava com um pouco de inveja de Lisa sem sequer conhecer a garota. Pelos comentários dos amigos, parecia se tratar de uma pessoa que se destacava e Jenn, principalmente tentando se enturmar, gostaria muito de ser assim também. Não havia refletido muito sobre o que esperava em sua volta para a faculdade, mas se sentia muito distante dos amigos, como se tivesse que conhecê-los de novo. A familiaridade do reencontro era substituída por uma sombra de estranheza a cada assunto tocado do qual ela não tinha qualquer conhecimento. Além disso, sentia ciúmes. Tinha certeza que não causava aquela grande impressão nos amigos, como Lisa parecia fazer tão facilmente.  
\- O Peter comentou sobre ela hoje e eu nunca ouvi falar dela antes. - O julgamento no rosto de James era de brincadeira, mas Jennie não deixou de sentí-lo em seu coração, visto que estava com estes sentimentos tolos e ficou receosa que o outro pudesse lê-los em sua expressão ou em suas palavras.   
\- Ela entrou no semestre passado, tá no ciclo básico. Já virou uma espécie de subcelebridade aqui. - James fez uma pausa e soltou um risinho. - O que o Peter estava falando dela?  
\- Não foi só o Peter. Ele foi quem começou a conversa. Mas aparentemente ela é perfeita, foi isso que eu entendi.  
\- Ela tem um estilo, um carisma. Não sei. É por isso, eu acho. - James olhou brevemente para o rosto de Jennie, com um sorrisinho crispando seus lábios. - Mas você é mais bonita que ela.   
\- James! - Jennie riu constrangida e um pouco aliviada - Ninguém está discutindo isso.  
\- Você parece preocupada, só isso. - James deu de ombros - Mas não tem motivo. - Antes que Jennie pudesse acrescentar alguma coisa, James virou-se na direção do balcão do bar pelo qual estavam passando. - O que você vai querer?  
O bar era uma das construções distribuídas num pátio quadrado, todas as entradas viradas para o centro do espaço. Tinha as paredes externas amarelas e janelas e portas azul royal. As paredes internas eram cobertas por emblemas de times de futebol e fotos de jogadores. Mesas de madeira estavam dispostas dentro do bar e, fora, mesas azuis estavam abarrotadas de estudantes que comiam e bebiam.  
\- Um hambúrguer e um refrigerante. - Jennie resmungou sem pensar muito. Sua cabeça estava presa em uma minuciosa análise de sua competência em ser atraente para os outros, de causar boa impressão. Acreditava ter muitos atributos que era necessário, mas talvez a timidez a atrapalhasse. O fato de ser um pouco introvertida. De demorar para se soltar. E talvez faltasse umas roupas mais estilosas, mais diferentes? Andando pela faculdade via as modas dos jovens e se sentiu deixada para trás.   
\- 3 hambúrgueres e 3 refrigerantes, por favor. - James pediu para o atendente no balcão, completamente alheio aos pensamentos da amiga.   
\- Você vai comer 2 hambúrgueres e tomar 2 refrigerantes? - Outros assuntos foram imediatamente levados para o fundo da mente de Jenn. Ela perguntou rindo porque seu amigo levava a fama de comer grandes e sobre humanas porções de comida.   
\- Não. - James riu e depois acrescentou num tom mais sério. - Eu vou levar para a Rosie. Peter me falou que ela não tem comido. O que é bastante incomum. Digo, é realmente muito incomum.  
Jennie anuiu com a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. James ficou em silêncio por um momento, com um semblante pensativo. Cada um perdido em sua própria mente. Jenn refletia sobre como Rosie despertava de fato uma vontade de cuidá-la. Parecia uma boneca frágil de porcelana.  
\- E você tem tanto talento quanto ela.  
\- Que? A Rosé? - Jenniu surpreendeu-se com a mudança no rumo do assunto e piscou os olhos demoradamente para voltar de seus pensamentos.  
\- Não, a Lisa. - Jennie abriu a boca para protestar contra aquela comparação sem pé nem cabeça, mas James não deixou-a dizer nada. - Não, me escuta. Ela dança bem, mas sua voz atinge mais notas. E vocês duas fazem papel de rapper muito decentemente, as duas são boas. As duas são lindas, mas você é mais. Você não vai se intimidar por Lisa nenhuma, eu não vou deixar.   
\- Eu nem conheço a garota ainda! Espera um pouco para eu descobrir se vou me intimidar ou não. - A voz de Jennie agora era um sussurro nervoso. - Eu nem sei como ela é.  
James tinha esse costume também de ler nas entrelinhas o que podia vir a acontecer. Às vezes falava e fazia coisas que pareciam precipitadas, mas que depois se provavam necessárias. Mas James, claro, também errava. E, por isso, essa atitude dele a deixava exasperada, porque criava uma tensão onde muitas vezes não precisava haver.  
\- Você já parece intimidada.   
James virou-se então ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado pelo moço do balcão. O pedido estava pronto. Distribuíram os itens entre eles para que fosse possível levá-los até o grupo de amigos e, por isso, caminharam de volta vagarosamente, equilibrando hambúrgueres e copos de refrigerante.  
Jennie decidiu confiar a ele como estava se sentindo insegura frente às mudanças que estava observando e como se sentia meio deslocada com sua volta, sem entender grande parte das conversas e dos acontecimentos. Evitava abrir coisas tão sentimentais a James porque ele podia ser muito duro quando queria, mas ela sentia que precisava disso agora. Uma voz racional e irônica que a trouxesse de volta para a realidade. Para sua surpresa, porém, James lhe ofereceu compreensão e buscou acalmá-la. Ela sentiu, então, que precisava disso também.   
\- É questão de tempo até você estar por dentro de todas as novidades, conhecer todas as pessoas que importa você conhecer agora. Você vai se sair bem. Nós realmente estávamos ansiosos para você voltar. - A fala foi acompanhada por um olhar doce, poucas vezes expresso em seu rosto. Jennie se sentiu um pouco mais relaxada.   
Avistaram o grupo sentado em círculo na sombra de uma árvore. James foi a frente na direção de Rosé para entregar a ela um dos hambúrgueres e Jenn foi logo atrás equilibrando uma lata de refrigerante a mais, também para entregar à garota.  
\- Obrigada, Jennie. - A loira pegou o refrigerante que a outra garota ofereceu a ela e agradeceu com um sorriso. John não estava em nenhum lugar que suas vistas alcançassem e isso parecia acalmá-la.   
A morena sorriu de volta em resposta e murmurou um de nada acanhado, sentando-se ao lado de Rosie com as costas encostadas no mesmo tronco de árvore. Em volta delas estavam James comendo seu próprio hambúrguer; William e Peter que dividiam um saco de batatas sabor churrasco; e Hellen que degustava uma maçã cortada em pedaços num potinho de tampa lilás. Todos sentados no gramado e escondidos do sol pela grande copa da árvore.   
\- Que tal a gente parar agora e pensar qual optativa faremos neste semestre? Acho que todos concordamos que é melhor fazermos juntos, né?   
Cabeças anuíram à fala de Peter.   
\- Eu já acabei meus créditos de optativas, vocês que se virem. - James disse, dando mais uma mordida em seu hambúrguer.  
\- Eu queria fazer Colaboração Pianística l. - Hellen se pronunciou, ignorando os risos e protestos brincalhões que a fala de James deixou pelo ar.  
\- Eu não sei nem o que isso significa. - James pontuou rindo de boca cheia. Ao que Peter fez uma careta e jogou uma bolinha de papel no amigo.  
\- Hellen, acho que ninguém vai querer fazer isso. - Peter parecia buscar uma discussão a um nível sério, apesar da dificuldade. Houve concordância com sua fala, mas os amigos seguiram falando paralelamente e dando risadas. Hellen crispou os lábios em desgosto, mas se limitou a concordar com a cabeça e seguir acompanhando a discussão.  
\- Alguma ideia, Rosie? - Will perguntou pra garota que no momento ria das graças dos amigos e estacou num sorriso largo.  
\- O que acham de Performance I? - Jenn notou que as bochechas da garota ficavam mais proeminentes e os risos as deixavam rosadas. Essa expressão também fazia-a parecer mais segura e menos frágil. Infelizmente, ainda não havia tocado em seu hambúrguer ou em seu refrigerante.  
\- Pra mim, está ótimo. - Jennie declarou rapidamente. Não sabia ao certo o porquê de ter feito isso.   
Enquanto os amigos concordavam com a cabeça entusiasticamente, dizendo coisas como “beleza”, “então fechou”, “bora”, Jennie pensava que não gostava muito da ideia, na verdade. Concordou no calor do momento, mas não tinha certeza se estava pronta para voltar quase um ano depois para já ter responsabilidades com performance e comportamento em cenário de concerto, além dos treinos de voz e corpo que ela precisaria fazer. Ainda assim, Jenn não disse mais nada, pois a maioria do grupo já parecia determinada. E ela precisaria quebrar esse gelo com performances de qualquer forma.   
James, de repente, fez um sinal discreto com a cabeça para Jennie. Apontava um grupo que vinha andando pelo caminho de cimento que serpenteava no gramado em que eles estavam sentados. Quando Jennie olhou, as garotas já haviam passado. Só conseguiu ver que se tratava de uma garota negra com o cabelo no estilo black power, uma garota de cabelos cortados para cima dos ombros enfiados num chapéu pescador branco e uma terceira garota com o cabelo preso em um longo rabo de cavalo. As três estavam impecavelmente vestidas e caminhavam como se estivessem numa passarela, entre conversas, risos e muita auto-confiança. Qual das três era Lisa? Jennie voltou os olhos rapidamente para James em busca de respostas. James compreendeu e fez outro sinal discreto, desta vez com um dedo em direção a base de seu pescoço como se o estivesse cortando fora. O cabelo curto! Jenn olhou novamente, a tempo de ver o vulto de Lisa e sua mochila vermelha entrando atrás das amigas em um dos prédios.


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

O dia estava bonito. Jennie observava da janela do ônibus onde estava encostada. O Sol brilhava forte e soberano no céu azul e quase sem nuvens. Uma brisa leve balançava as copas das árvores e os cabelos dos passantes. Ainda que não estivesse calor, era possível observar que algumas pessoas iam à praia, carregando coolers para suas cervejas, usando biquíni sob as camisetas, para aproveitar o final de semana de Sol. Jennie era uma dessas pessoas. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto, usava uma blusa cropped branca que deixava aparecer as alças de um biquíni verde-água e um short azul de cintura alta. Antes de ir à praia, porém, ela tinha uma missão.  
James, sentado ao lado dela, olhava para a tela do celular rindo, alheio à como o dia estava bonito. E não se importando nem um pouco. O garoto não pretendia ir à praia, apenas fazer o que precisavam e ir embora. Ele estava visivelmente cansado, provavelmente pelo churrasco que fôra com os amigos da faculdade no dia anterior, até tarde da noite. Jenn decidiu não ir, mas já estava arrependida. O churrasco era o único assunto sobre o qual James falava e a garota imaginava que seus outros amigos estavam em situações semelhantes. Com a mão que James não segurava o celular, ele carregava um pote enorme de 5 kg de hipercalórico, como se fosse um bebê. O garoto se queixava às vezes do peso e trocava de braço, mas não aceitou a ajuda da garota.   
\- Nós vamos descer no próximo. - Ele disse, se levantando e despertando Jennie de seu torpor. Guardou o celular e segurou o pote com ambos os braços, o cansaço ficando mais aparente em seu rosto. Seus cabelos bagunçados transpareciam que ele não havia acordado há muito tempo.   
\- Você realmente não quer ajuda com isso?   
\- Você já está ajudando moralmente. - James já havia saído andando e respondeu olhando para trás, para que ela o ouvisse. Ela o seguia pelo corredor cheio do ônibus, segurando na camiseta do amigo para não ser deixada para trás. James abria caminho entre as pessoas e ela aproveitava as brechas para seguir com ele.  
Desceram do ônibus em frente à faculdade. Ambos moravam bem perto dali, mas a loja em que compraram o hipercalórico ficava mais distante e James observou, com razão, que eles não conseguiriam caminhar aquela extensão carregando aquele peso. Os portões da faculdade estavam trancados com correntes e o lugar além deles estava estranhamente vazio, como se houvesse algo muito errado ocorrendo. Mas era apenas final de semana e o destino final deles não estava dentro daqueles portões. Ao invés disso, ambos atravessaram a rua, em direção a um prédio alto e branco, com exceção da portaria no térreo em pedras escuras. Uma folhagem descia de janelas do primeiro andar até quase alcançar a altura do portão de entrada.   
\- Nós vamos no 709, apartamento da Rosé. Eu sou James e essa é Jennie. - James os anunciou para o porteiro com sorrisos e, enquanto o interfone chamava por Rosé, James olhou para ela. - Se comporte naturalmente. Nós vamos fazer com que essa entrega seja o mais natural possível, não vamos assustar ela. Nós só vamos entregar.   
\- Eu não vou falar nada. - Jennie retrucou, segura. Tinha muita segurança de que não diria nada porque Rosie a deixava um pouco nervosa, por algum motivo, e ela evitava falar na frente da garota. Não sendo necessário e até recomendado que não o fizesse, as chances de que sua boca ficasse fechada eram ainda maiores.  
Já na porta do apartamento, uma Rosé usando pijamas veio atendê-los. Usava uma calça preta cheia de corações amarelos e uma regata cinza. Ela tinha uma expressão cansada semelhante à de James, mas mais animada do que Jennie a vira na última semana inteira. Vozes familiares vinham do interior do apartamento, junto a um barulho alto de coisas sendo arrastadas.   
\- James e Jennie, à que devo a honra?  
\- Vim lhe trazer este humilde presente.  
\- Muito obrigada! Não gostaria de entrar para tomar uma xícara de café?   
Os três caíram na risada pela brincadeira e Rosie abriu passagem para que os outros dois entrassem. O apartamento se tratava de um corredor com uma porta à esquerda que dava para a cozinha e a lavanderia, como Jennie observou, e terminava em uma sala ampla com uma mesa de jantar para 4 pessoas, um sofá confortável, uma televisão grande na parede e uma estante de livros. Um quadro colorido, em tons de vermelho, chamava a atenção e tornava o ambiente alegre e um espelho grande e circular sobre a mesa dava a aparência de que o ambiente era maior. Na estante havia algumas fotos que Jennie imaginou serem de Rosé quando criança, sua família e outros amigos. Uma porta de vidro se abria para uma sacada pequena e havia outro corredor que, Jennie imaginou, levaria ao quarto.  
\- Mas que reunião bonita! - Peter exclamou assim que os outros três apareceram na sala. Ele e William estavam suados, cada um segurando o sofá de um lado - Querem dar uma força aqui? Literalmente uma força.   
\- O que vocês estão fazendo? - A morena não pôde se impedir de perguntar, franzindo o cenho levemente.   
\- Essa garota. - Peter indicou Rosé com gestos exagerados - Ficou reclamando que a casa lembra o ex-namorado. Nós viemos mudar os móveis de lugar para ver se a casa começa a lembrar outra coisa.  
\- Já tá funcionando. - Rosie respondeu sorridente.   
\- Não, esse seu sorriso aí é “beijo de Lisa” o nome. - James brincou, colocando o pote de hipercalórico nos braços de Jennie e indo ajudar os amigos a moverem o sofá.   
Todos riram com o comentário de James, com exceção da morena que não estava presente no churrasco para achar graça com os outros. Certamente imaginou que Rosé ficaria com Lisa, parecia esse o plano, mas James não a havia contado, ela não sabia. Os sentimentos sobre Lisa voltaram a aflorar, mas a morena tentou mantê-los discretos.  
\- Você não tá sabendo das fofocas, né, menina? Vem aqui que a gente te conta. - Peter chamou-a, batendo comicamente no sofá que estava sendo carregado.  
\- Jennie, quer me entregar isso? Vou colocar na cozinha. - Rosie estava com os braços estendidos para a outra.   
\- Pode deixar que eu levo. - A morena então pediu para que Peter esperasse um instante, que ela já estaria de volta.  
Rosé guiou a garota de volta pelo corredor até a porta da cozinha e então para um armário no fundo do cômodo.   
\- Os meninos estão sendo muito bons comigo, mas eu sinceramente não sei nem onde colocar isso. - A loira riu um pouco nervosa, mexendo nos alimentos das prateleiras.   
Jennie colocou o pote de hipercalórico no chão e começou a ajudá-la a encontrar espaço no armário. As duas tentavam empilhar ao máximo o que estava anteriormente espalhado, trabalhando em silêncio.  
\- Por que um hipercalórico, Jennie? Eu não estava esperando por isso. - Rosie confessou sem olhar para ela.  
O que James havia contado à Jenn era que os amigos ficaram muito preocupados ao vê-la durante o churrasco apenas de biquíni. Eles julgaram que a garota estava mais magra do que seu normal, o que, James garantiu, já era muito. Além disso, havia bebido além da conta no churrasco e passado mal enquanto chamava pelo ex-namorado que não estava ali (parte que ela parecia não se lembrar e James pediu que Jennie não comentasse). As cenas moveram os amigos a acompanharem o caso dela ainda mais de perto, o que resultou na reunião não marcada na casa da garota.   
\- Ele está preocupado porque você não tem comido. - Rosé abriu a boca para argumentar, mas voltou a fechar. As duas ficaram em silêncio por um momento, então Jenn voltou a falar. - Ele é um bom amigo, tenho certeza que só quer ajudar. Tome só se você achar que deve, mas a intenção dele é boa.  
Rosé assentiu.  
\- Eu fico feliz por eles cuidarem de mim e te agradeço por ter vindo junto, mas eu não queria causar tanto trabalho. Está um dia bonito lá fora, aposto que você tinha outros planos. - Jennie viu o olhar da outra cair sobre a alça de seu biquíni rapidamente enquanto falava.  
\- Eu ia dar uma passada na praia se não houvesse mais nada para fazer. - A morena segurou as alças de seu biquíni entre os dedos e soltou-as, deixando que elas batessem em sua pele, causando um barulho leve. A expressão em seu rosto era brincalhona. - Mas parece que estamos numa reunião espontânea de amigos. Está bom o suficiente aqui para mim.   
\- Te agradeço de qualquer forma. - Após a fala doce, Rosie virou-se novamente para o armário. - Acho que podemos encaixar aqui. 

***

\- Mas ele não é hétero? - A surpresa de James estampada em seu olhar.  
\- Que nada menino, isso não existe mais não. - Peter respondeu rindo e riu mais ainda com o protesto vindo de William. - Olha, Will, você é o único que eu boto fé porque eu moro com você e te conheço bem.  
\- É a exceção que confirma a regra. - Rosie colocava um pouco de cerveja no copo de cada um. Após mexerem no apartamento todo da garota e brincarem por horas, finalmente era o momento de relaxar. - Você não acha, Jennie?   
A morena assentiu enquanto dava um gole em sua cerveja. Sentiu agradecida o líquido gelado descendo por sua garganta, espantando o calor que a arrumação lhe causara. E esperava que logo o leve torpor do álcool a alcançasse, ficava mais sociável ao beber.   
Os cinco amigos estavam sentados em roda no chão da sala, em frente ao sofá. A televisão estava ligada no Youtube e clipes de divas pop passavam sem parar. As garrafas de cerveja e copos estavam perigosamente dispostos ao lado deles pelo chão.  
\- Eu sempre achei que você fosse hétero, Jenn.   
\- Isso não existe mais não, Peter.  
Jenn, na verdade, não havia beijado mulheres ainda, mas sabia que elas mexiam com seu emocional. Fazendo uma retrospectiva, sabia de meninas que ela havia gostado desde o tempo da escola. Havia começado a falar sobre isso há pouco tempo, um pouco encorajada pelo intercâmbio e a sensação de liberdade que ela havia sentido estando longe de todos os que conhecia. Sabia que gostava de mulheres, só faltava explorar na parte prática.  
Peter recebeu a resposta de Jennie com uma expressão exagerada de surpresa, e todos riam enquanto ele levantava seu copo em direção ao de Jenn para fazerem um brinde. Os outros acompanharam e bateram os copos. Todos os rostos enfeitados com sorrisos.  
\- Que delícia essa reunião de LGBTs e simpatizantes. - Peter deu um tapinha de brincadeira no braço de Will.- Você só me surpreende positivamente, Jenn.   
\- Como você não sabia, Peter? Você conhece ela há mais tempo que eu. - Rosie deu mais um gole na cerveja, entre risinhos.  
A morena abriu a boca para perguntar se era tão claro assim, pois ninguém nunca havia dito isso, mas foi interrompida por Peter.  
\- É porque eu não sou uma mulher que ela está paquerando.   
Todos voltaram a rir, apontando para Jennie e dando-lhe tapinhas de brincadeira e ela tentou rir com os outros, mas acabou abaixando a cabeça, pois sentiu seu rosto esquentando de vergonha. Queria argumentar, mas sabia que se entrasse na onda da brincadeira só pioraria as coisas. Deu uma respirada profunda. Não é verdade que estava paquerando Rosie. Ela não conseguiria nem se tentasse.   
\- Terminem a história, por favor. - James dispensou os risos com as mãos. Talvez sabendo que eles deixariam Jenn sem jeito, talvez só querendo realmente saber a fofoca.  
\- Então, James, - William prosseguiu - Eu fui ver se era verdade porque também não acreditei, mas o Kevin estava beijando o Peter Ott. Eles já tinham passado do flerte.   
\- Peter Ott, uma ótima escolha. É o sex appeal desse nome, sabem?  
Peter Ott era um garoto muito bonito. A pele negra contrastava com seu sorriso branquíssimo, seus cabelos eram raspados dos lados, deixando os cachos no topo da cabeça. O corpo era bem definido pela dança.Os amigos, bem-humorados, fizeram mais alguns comentários sobre a beleza do garoto, a que todos concordavam.   
\- Falando em sex appeal, quem ganhou a aposta de ontem no final das contas? - Jenn perguntou, não aguentando mais a curiosidade. Eles queriam saber quem ficaria com a Lisa no churrasco e sabia que Rosie havia conseguido, mas não sabia se era a única.   
\- Nós decidimos por empate técnico. Começou num beijo triplo comigo e com a Rosie então ninguém ganhou.   
Jenn riu observando a outra garota ficando corada. A loira olhou para ela e rapidamente desviou o olhar. Peter também olhava para Rosie, parecendo se divertir por deixá-la envergonhada.   
\- Mas todos nós ficamos com ela em algum momento do churrasco. - Will pontuou e parecia orgulhoso consigo mesmo.   
\- Todo mundo ficou com todo mundo naquele churrasco, não conta. Parem de tratar a garota como se fosse um objeto que a gente ficou passando de mão em mão. - Rosie ralhou com eles, deixando todos em silêncio por alguns momentos. Jennie se surpreendeu, pois sempre vira a outra falando de forma muito doce e, além disso, achou que ela estava participando da brincadeira. De qualquer forma, concordou com ela e assentiu com a cabeça. Will parecia especialmente constrangido por sua fala.  
\- Você devia ter ido, Jenn. - Peter deu tapinhas na perna da garota ao dizer isso, quebrando o silêncio - Você perdeu um grande evento.  
\- É, tiveram que tirar ele da piscina porque falavam pra ele “Peter, está trovejando, sai da piscina”, mas ele não conseguia porque estava muito bêbado.  
Entre histórias e risadas, os amigos ficaram na sala de Rosé até escurecer. 

***

Estudantes lotavam o breu que estava na sala de aula naquela segunda-feira. A luz apagada permitia que o professor projetasse seus slides na lousa branca. Apenas sua voz era ouvida e Jennie estava inquieta por uma leve dor abdominal que parecia o início de uma cólica para a qual ela não tinha remédios; e por não poder pegar o celular para se distrair da dor. A luz da tela seria muito chamativa naquele momento. Os colegas escreviam ou desenhavam nos cadernos e decidiu fazer o mesmo, mantendo parcialmente a atenção no professor. Em algum momento, ele citou um trabalho que seria feito em grupo e um burburinho correu entre os alunos. Peter cutucou as costas de Jennie.   
\- Você vai fazer com a gente, né?  
\- Eu não tenho muita escolha, Peter.   
O amigo riu e virou-se para comunicar o restante do grupo. Jenn estava um pouco longe para ouvir o que todos diziam, mas Rosé levantou um pouco o tom para falar com ela.   
\- Podemos te colocar no grupo de Whatsapp? - Jenn concordou com a cabeça e a loira segurou no braço de Peter. - Coloca ela no grupo.  
Jennie então pegou o celular e colocou sob a carteira para que a luz não chamasse a atenção do professor. Recebeu a notificação do grupo “Odiadores da Jenn” e levou um susto, sua cólica ficando repentinamente mais evidente, pois estava mais forte. Os participantes eram Rosé, Peter, William, Hellen e John. Uma mensagem chegou enquanto Jenn verificava o grupo, honestamente confusa. 

Rosé: Desculpa pelo nome do grupo. É uma outra Jenn.   
Peter: Depois eu te conto a história!  
Will: Essa foi com Deus.  
Hellen: Era uma amiga nossa também.  
Jennie: Ok, vocês me assustaram. E espero não ser a próxima Jenn.

Jennie ouviu os amigos rindo baixo em seus lugares, os narizes e bocas abafados em suas mãos ou braços.

Rosé: Hahahahaha você teria que se esforçar muito.

Jennie achou que parecia um passo importante estar incluída no grupo de whatsapp. Era um sinal “geração Z” de pertencimento, acolhimento. Ela ficou satisfeita e grata pelo gesto. Mas a dor infelizmente não melhorou e Jennie se viu obrigada pelo próprio corpo a se curvar para frente, momentos antes do professor acender as luzes. Ela tentou disfarçar diante das luzes acesas, endireitou o corpo, mas a dor agora eram pontadas de agonia em seu útero, que ela tentava inútilmente comprimir com as mãos.  
O professor ainda falava e ela não queria se levantar para sair porque a dor talvez atrapalhasse a locomoção. Olhou pros lados em busca de ajuda e seus olhos cruzaram exatamente com Rosé. O problema é que ela não queria que a menina a visse naquele estado, mas o lado bom é que era uma mulher com útero que poderia ajudá-la. Cólica. Ela movimentou a boca para que a outra entendesse. Rosie procurou algo em sua bolsa, uma necessaire, levantou-se bruscamente e ajudou Jennie a se levantar e a sair da sala. O professor não pareceu se abalar e seguiu falando.   
No corredor, as meninas se deixaram cair no chão. Jennie pela dor; e Rosé pelo esforço de segurar parte do peso dela durante o percurso. Mas a garota logo se recuperou e com um já volto se afastou de Jennie. Voltou em minutos com um copo de água, que ofereceu junto a um comprimido. E um absorvente.   
Jennie sorriu pegando os itens. Engoliu o comprimido com a água e abraçou os próprios joelhos para aliviar a dor, que seguia forte.   
\- Obrigada, Rosie. Pelo resgate. Eu não queria dar trabalho, sabe? - O comentário foi bem humorado, imitando a loira na conversa que tiveram na cozinha da garota.  
Rosé estava com as costas encostadas na parede e as pernas estendidas diante do corpo, olhando para os próprios pés. Uma sentada ao lado da outra.   
\- Meus planos eram ficar naquela aula super interessante de História da Música, acho que estou melhor aqui. - As garotas trocaram mais um olhar bem-humorado, antes de Rosé voltar a encarar os próprios pés. - Foi bom sair de lá, às vezes a presença do John é muito asfixiante.   
\- Eu sinto muito por você estar passando por isso. Convivendo com o ex assim tão de perto. No mesmo grupo de amigos. Não deve ser fácil. - Jenn abraçou os próprios joelhos com mais força durante uma pontada especialmente dolorosa, mas evitou demonstrar para a outra, que estava num momento vulnerável e de abertura. Jenn queria ouvir.   
\- Ele não é ruim, acho que isso piora as coisas, sabe? - Rosé riu com ironia. - Não tem motivo para os amigos se afastarem dele ou para que eu corte relações totalmente. Seria mais fácil se eu pudesse odiá-lo. Mas você viu, ele tem aquele sorriso gentil. - Rosie lançou mais um sorriso em direção à morena, que a escutava imóvel. - E a gente não brigou, a gente só não conseguiu mais.  
Jenn os conhecia pouco, mas entendia plenamente o que a garota estava falando. John era um garoto muito gentil, que a tratava sempre de forma muito simpática. Era respeitoso com o espaço de Rosé, ao mesmo tempo que parecia disposto a ajudar a garota se pudesse. Era alguém que Jenn tinha vontade de conhecer melhor, pois lhe transmitia um sentimento bom.   
\- Mas é mais difícil superar, né? - A morena comentou mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta. Imaginou que seria.   
\- É, sim. É mais difícil.   
Na falta de resposta, Jennie encarou a outra por um momento, não tendo o olhar correspondido. Rosé estava linda com uma camiseta cropped preta de gola quadrada e calças jeans. Era impressionante como a garota transicionava facilmente entre posturas firmes e frágeis, indo rapidamente de uma a outra.   
\- Rosé, era você mesma que eu queria encontrar. - A voz veio do fim do corredor em um tom baixo, mas o suficiente para chamar a atenção de ambas. A garota de cabelos negros vinha com uma camiseta larga e branca com uma estampa preta de duas mãos abertas, uma calça jeans e tênis pretos. Jennie a conhecia, era uma veterana que ela sempre via pelos corredores.  
\- Jisoo! - A loira se levantou rapidamente e abraçou a outra garota. Jennie se levantou em seguida e também a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e sorrisos. Rosé indicou-a com um gesto de mão. - Essa é a Jennie. Ela voltou umas semanas atrás de intercâmbio.   
\- Eu conheço você? Acho que conheço você. - Jisoo apertou a mão de Jennie. - Mas acho que só de vista.  
\- Sim, acho que nunca fomos formalmente apresentadas.  
\- Bom, é um prazer te conhecer, Jennie! Bem-vinda de volta!   
Antes que Jennie tivesse tempo de responder, porém, Jisoo levou a mão que apertava a de Jennie para o ombro de Rosé e sacudiu-a levemente. A outra pareceu surpresa por um segundo, mas depois riu.  
\- Ok, o negócio é o seguinte: eu tô ficando maluca com toda aquela história da Carol.   
\- O que mais aconteceu?  
A expressão corporal de Jisoo era de pura agitação e Jennie sentia curiosidade para saber mais sobre aquela história, pois a agitação não deveria ser a toa. Até porque Jennie a conhecia de vista há bastante tempo e nunca tinha reconhecido nela tal postura. Ela, então, ficou ali parada ouvindo enquanto as outras duas conversavam. Ficou calada, pois não tinha o que acrescentar, não conhecia as partes envolvidas, nem estava presente nos dias mencionados. Jisoo não parecia desconfortável que a garota estivesse ali. Pelo contrário, contava a história com empolgação e riqueza de detalhes desde o início. Talvez o afastamento de Jenn de todo o cenário fosse, naquele momento, uma vantagem.  
A história era sobre uma garota chamada Carol que lhe dava sinais atravessados de interesse e desinteresse, às vezes flertando e beirando uma personalidade romântica, às vezes evitando Jisoo e demonstrando frieza. Durante o churrasco, a garota havia circulado Jisoo até algo rolar entre elas, no dia seguinte não respondia mais as mensagens. Quando encontrou-a, porém, saiu andando com ela de mãos dadas e conversando. Mais tarde, não a cumprimentou quando passou por ela no corredor. Jennie achou no início da narrativa que seria um clássico ‘não fode nem sai de cima’, mas o comportamento da outra era realmente curioso. Aí estava uma história que a garota ia gostar de acompanhar.

***

\- Olha ali. - James indicou com a cabeça - Podemos assistir enquanto comemos.  
Estavam no teatro de arena da faculdade, um ponto muito cobiçado pelos estudantes de dança. Degraus de pedras claras circulavam o espaço, no formato de um estádio. No centro, a parte mais baixa, havia um pequeno palco, também circular, abarrotado por um grupo que ensaiava uma coreografia. James e Jenn se sentaram num ponto um pouco afastado, mas próximo o suficiente para vê-los com clareza. Era um grupo bem heterogêneo, o que era incomum ali na faculdade de música, em que os jovens seguiam geralmente determinados padrões. A coreografia era interessante e Jenn achou o grupo muito talentoso. Mordiscava sem interesse sua banana enquanto analisava os movimentos dos dançantes. Estava querendo melhorar suas técnicas de dança, que ficaram um pouco de lado quando ela se decidiu pela especialização em canto. Assistir, a princípio, lhe pareceu uma boa ideia. Por isso James a levara ali hoje, aproveitando que a dor passara com o remédio que Rosie a dera.  
Observando o grupo, uma garota se destacava e, de alguma forma, parecia estar chefiando o grupo. Seus movimentos eram hipnotizantes, seu corpo deslizava pelo espaço junto às batidas da música. Usava uma blusa cropped branca, uma calça de moletom rosa e um par de tênis brancos. O balanço de seu corpo fazia seus cabelos negros se moverem, bagunçando de leve a franjinha, cortada na altura das sobrancelhas. O restante do cabelo era cortado pouco abaixo do queixo. A garota se movia energicamente e com sensualidade, Jennie não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Durante toda a música observou a garota enquanto ela dançava, ora de pé, ora deitada no chão. Todos os movimentos com precisão impressionante. Queria muito que a garota a ensinasse a dançar daquela forma.  
Durante um dos pequenos intervalos que o grupo fazia de tempo em tempo, a garota segurava uma garrafa de água quando olhou na direção de Jenn e sorriu, a garota sentiu o rosto arder imediatamente.   
\- James! - A outra chamou, indo na direção deles com passos rápidos.  
\- É a Lisa. - James sussurrou para Jennie, com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto, enquanto Lisa se aproximava.  
Claro que era a Lisa. Como Jennie pôde não se lembrar do cabelo cortado curto? Deus, como era estúpida. Aquela energia, aquele magnetismo. A sensualidade. Todos os seus amigos comentando sobre ela. Claro que aquela era Lisa. E ela se aproximou rapidamente, a franja parcialmente grudada na testa devido ao suor, a respiração ofegante.   
\- Se recuperou da bebedeira? - Lisa tinha um sorriso largo e acolhedor ao brincar com James, dando um tapa na perna do garoto de forma divertida, e pousou os olhos sobre Jennie ainda com a mesma expressão enfeitando suas feições. - Eu sou Lisa, tudo bem?  
\- Eu sou Jennie. - A garota se sentia muito autoconsciente neste momento, como se conhecesse de fato uma subcelebridade e se censurou mentalmente por isso. Ao mesmo tempo que sorria para Lisa e lhe estendia a mão.  
\- Outra Jenn? - Lisa mudou sua expressão para surpresa enquanto apertava a mão de Jennie. - James, isso está saindo do controle.   
Ela e James riam. Jennie não entendeu a brincadeira então apenas sorriu timidamente enquanto a outra garota soltava sua mão e, no mesmo movimento, levava a mão ao cabelo para ajeitar a franja que continuava um pouco bagunçada.  
\- Falta de criatividade dos pais de todos. - Lisa riu com ainda mais força depois deste comentário de James.  
Quando as risadas cessaram, Lisa virou-se novamente para Jennie.   
\- Desculpa, é que minhas duas amigas se chamam Jenny. - Ela explicou, indicando com o dedo o grupo que estava no palco - Jenny Francis e Jenny Layton. Depois eu te apresento a elas.   
\- Eu sou Jennie Kim, então.   
\- Muito prazer, Jennie Kim. - Lisa olhou sob os ombros a movimentação de seu grupo - Preciso voltar para lá. Foi ótimo falar com vocês!  
Lisa acenou para eles e se retirou rapidamente, pulando os degraus com destreza. Jennie mantinha os olhos fixos nela. Compreendia completamente o fuzuê em torno de sua pessoa. Além de tudo, a garota era extremamente agradável, educada e carismática. Era realmente impressionante alguém carregar tantas qualidades.   
\- Viu? É uma figura que se destaca. - James cutucou o ombro da amiga para que ela olhasse para ele com um sorriso zombeteiro - Vou te mostrar as amigas. Elas são muito legais, você devia fazer amizade. Aquela é Jenny Francis. - James indicou uma garota negra, esbelta e cujo cabelo estava com tranças de raiz de um dos lados e o resto solto num formato arredondado. - E Aquela é Jenny Layton - Jenny Layton infelizmente se destacava por ser um corpo gordo em um ambiente ainda muito dominado por corpos magros. Seus cabelos estavam cortados logo abaixo do queixo, diferente de quando Jenn a vira uma semana antes com os cabelos longos e presos. Eram ondulados e estavam repicados por todo o comprimento, dando a eles um pouco de movimento.   
As Jennys emanavam sensualidade, energia e diversão. Ambas pareciam estar se entretendo no palco, brincando uma com a outra. Na hora de dançar, Lisa era mais séria que suas amigas. Enquanto se movia com a precisão de um gavião em busca de sua presa, Jenny F. e Jenny L. estavam mais soltas. Assistir à dança delas também era uma delícia.  
\- Eu sinceramente simpatizo com ambas. Aliás, com as três.  
Seus olhos focaram novamente em Lisa e ela estava olhando de volta.


End file.
